


I Hear My People Screaming Out

by Bofur1



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Battle of Five Armies, Canon Compliant, Digital Art, Fan Art, Haunting, I See Fire, Requesting Critique
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 19:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1953720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bofur1/pseuds/Bofur1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An art manipulation I made for The Desolation of Smaug and/or The Battle of the Five Armies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Hear My People Screaming Out

**Author's Note:**

> _I see fire..._


End file.
